12 days of christmas
by EmsFictions
Summary: Story that take place 12 days before christmas. Julia is sick and hospitalized. They don't know what she have.
1. 1st Day of Christmas

Barbie came back home to see Julia. He loves her so much; while he's at work and she's home alone, he thinks of her. He opened the door and began to look for Julia. No signs of her, she's not in the living room but all her work things are on the living room table; her computer, some newspaper, books and the television is open to the Weather channel. He didn't want to scream

her name in case she was sleeping. He walked towards the kitchen looking in every room around him. Her car was in the driveway so she had to be home. He looked everywhere on the first floor, nothing. He went upstairs to look if she was asleep in their bedroom and in the bathroom but no. He finally decided that it was ok if he screamed her name. He screamed her name but no answer. He tried her phone and he heard her phone ring in the living room. No clue on where she is Barbie started to panic. He entered the living room and turned up the volume to hear what she was watching, there's might be a clue. The title of the news is _''An Important Snowstorm Is Coming! How to be prepared? ''_ He checked outside around the house because if she's working on a weather thing she must be outside.

''_Julia? Honey, where are you? ''_

''_In here! ''_ screamed Julia from the locker outside.

''_What are you doing in our locker? I looked all over for you I was worried. ''_

''_I looking for some things that could be useful, don't you heard the news? ''_

''_Yeah, I just saw that on the television. It must be a big one this time if they are talking about it like it's the end of everything.''_

''_Don't exaggerate things Barbie, it's only a snowstorm. We will be fine, I guaranty you! Now kiss me! ''_

Barbie kissed Julia. She was shaking. He found her different than normal. She was a little bit pale and breathless. He hugged and to make sure that she was really shaking and she was really is. He step back a little bit and looked into her eyes.

''_Are you feeling alright? ''_

''_Yes… ''_

'' _You are shaking like someone who is in shock. ''_

''_I'm telling you, I'm fine. ''_

''_Julia, you are not fine. It's not normal to shake like this, you are pale and I can feel that you are looking for your air. You are breathless. ''_

''_That's nothing. It must be the snowstorm that stresses me. ''_

''_Come inside, we'll sit for a moment. Let me take care of you. ''_

They both got inside their home and went in the kitchen. Julia sat on one of the kitchen table chair. Barbie brought her a glass of water. She closed her eyes; her head was spinning. She was clearly sick. Barbie sat in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She fell on him; she fainted. Barbie held her so she wouldn't fall on the floor. He took her and placed her on the kitchen floor. She was unconscious for a minute. When she got back to herself, Barbie was staring at her.

''_What happen? ''_

''_You fainted baby. You are in the kitchen on the floor. Don't move, take your time.''_

''_I feel so dizzy. Did I hurt my head? ''_

''_No, you fell on me. How are you feeling? Are you hurt somewhere? ''_

''_I don't think so but my vision is all blurry. I can't see you. ''_

''_Stay there. Do you want something? Do you want me to call the paramedic? '' _

''_No, I will be fine. ''_

''_I'll bring you a pillow to put under your head. ''_

Barbie ran to the living room and took the first pillow that he saw. He came back in the kitchen and put the pillow under her head. She placed both her arm on her eyes. Breathless, she tried to speak to Barbie. He didn't understand what she was saying; she rambled. Barbie took the phone on the counter and called 911.

''_Yes, hi, my fiancé fainted in our kitchen and she said that she feels dizzy and that her vision is all blurry. ''_

''_how is she right now? ''_

''_She's lying on her back on the floor.''_

''_Is she conscious? ''_

''_Yeah, she is but she rambled things. ''_

''_Can't she hear you? ''_

''_Yeah. ''_

''_Alright, we are sending you help, paramedic are on their way to your place. ''_

''_Thank you! ''_

''_Paramedic are on their way. They will be here shortly. ''_

''_You called them? ''_

''_You clearly need help Jules. ''_

Minutes later, someone knocked on their door. Barbie opened the door and it was the paramedic. He led them to Julia. They checked her; her heart, her breathing and if she was hurt. They asked to Barbie to talk to him only. One of the paramedic stayed with Julia while they went in the other room to talk.

''_Is she going to be alright? ''_

''_Well, she seems to have got a virus and we don't have the equipment with us to tell you what is it. We need to take her to the hospital where she will be hospitalized. I was wondering if it's ok with you. ''_

''_If it's needed than yes! Can I go with her? ''_

''_Yes, you can. You can be by her side in the ambulance. ''_

''_Alright let's do this.''_

Barbie ran upstairs to pick Julia some things and came back to help the paramedic with her. They took her to the hospital. There they ran some tests on her. She was exhausted; she had tubes to help her to breath and monitors were connected to her. What a great way to begin the Christmas vacation.


	2. 2nd Day of Christmas

Asleep on the bed next to Julia, Barbie opened his eyes to check on her. Since she's hospitalized, she has been sleeping. Her symptoms are exhausting her. Too tired to eat or drink, the doctors are feeding her by antibiotic and fluids. Barbie keeps hoping that she will be healthy and home for Christmas but the doctors told him not to hope that much. She's running a fever and she has troubled breathing. The idea of him losing her is unthinkable. She has to be strong and fight this and he knows she can; after the dome anything is possible. Julia opened her eyes and looked at him.

''_Did you slept here? ''_

''_Sshh, yes I slept here with you. I wanted to keep an eye on you, because I love you. ''_

''_I love you too. Can you get me something to drink? ''_

''_I'll ask if you can and I'll call the doctors. It's great to see you talking… '' _Barbie looked through her eyes. _''…. And smiling! ''_

''_Alright, I'll wait, for you to come back. ''_

Barbie kissed her burning forehead and left the hospital room. He when on the main floor to buy a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water because she didn't said what she wanted. On his way back, he stopped at the reception of the floor. He asked the receptionist if she could send someone in Mrs. Shumway's room. She told him that a nurse will come soon. He also asked her if he could talk to Dr. Marcela.

''_You wanted to see me Mr. Barbara? How's Mrs. Shumway? ''_

''_She looks better but I'm asking myself, can she drink and eat something? ''_

''_No eating but drinking is alright; water and juice only, not milk and anything carbonated drinks. ''_

''_Great thank you! Do you had any information on what she might have caught? ''_

''_We might, we are going to give her a new antibiotic and we will see. ''_

''_When do you think she will leave the hospital? Any idea? ''_

''_As soon as we found what she have! How is she today? ''_

''_She looks better; she talked to me a little bit and opened her eyes. Everything was like better. ''_

''_Alright, so make her drink that orange juice or water, we will come in 45 minutes for the antibiotic. ''_

''_Great, see you soon. ''_

Barbie walked in the hallway towards Julia's room and was thinking of everything the doctor said about the antibiotics and the fact that she could come home as soon as they found what she has. He entered the room and looked to his fiancé with passion.

''_Here for you baby, an orange juice! ''_

''_You're a true heart Mr. Barbara. You don't have to stay here with me if you work.''_

''_I called and told my coworkers that you were hospitalized and that I wanted to stay with you. They totally understood what I was going through. ''_

''_I love you! Can you help me open the bottle please? ''_

Barbie opened the bottle and gave it to her. She drank a couple of sips and gave the bottle back to Barbie. She looked at herself than looked to Barbie and started to cry. Tears were falling on cheeks and she closed her eyes. Barbie cleaned her face and asked her why she was crying, even if he already knows the answer.

''_Julia, you are going to fine, I'm not going to lose you. You will come back with me at home and I'm going to take good care of you, like I always do. It's only a rough time. You've been working really hard and you were exhausted so you caught a virus. Everything will be good, like before, I promise you! ''_

''_How can you be that sure about something like that? ''_

''_Because we came through everything together; the dome and we started a new life together. Remember what I said when we had this ambulance accident in the dome, we are going to have love and kids and everything else together. We are now fiancé and I love you more than anything in the whole world.''_

''_I do remember that, it's everything I ever wanted since I met you. When I will be out of this hospital, I want us to get married, right away. ''_

''_We will, don't forget I love you Julia Shumway. ''_

A nurse came in with Dr. Marcela. She came in with a lot of paper and two folders full of things. D. Marcela looked over to Barbie and smiled at him. She had great news to tell them.

''_So I talked to Mr. Barbara in the hallway an hour ago and I told him that we were going to try an antibiotic for something, but we think we found what you have Mrs. Shumway. We think that you have __Dysrhythmia__ or also call heart arrhythmia. But in the meantime you most have a__ Meniere's disease,__ who's a problem in the balance of the fluids in your ears. We have the treatment here for you.''_

''_So does that mean that I could go home as soon as the antibiotic are tested? ''_

''_Yeah, that's what it means, we are going to give you medication now and in 2 hours we will check on you and if you look better you will be able to go home. ''_

Dr. Marcela gave Julia her medication and leaved the room. Barbie kissed Julia's forehead and sat on her bed. He looked her in the eyes for long minutes. They didn't say anything, anything at all. Julia closed her eyes and felt asleep; being hospitalized and connected to those machines is exhausting.

Julia woke up, two hours later and Barbie wasn't in the room. He's probably checking all the hospital while she was sleeping. Barbie came back 15 minutes after. She was trying to reach her orange juice. Barbie helped her to reach the bottle and to open it.

''_Where were you? ''_

''_I was visiting? ''_

''_Visiting? Why? And what? ''_

''_Because we might have to come back soon or later in a different part of the hospital! ''_

''_Yeah? Which one? ''_

''_The maternity and the nursery! ''_

''_That's true, maybe next year we will be here for other reasons. ''_

''_Oh, next year! I like the way that you are thinking. ''_

Julia smiled and laughed. It was the first time in 24 hour. She was definitely better. The medication worked. When Dr. Marcela came back in her room she signed the paper and gave the prescription for Julia's medication to Barbie. Dr. Marcela called a nurse that could help Julia to disconnect herself from the machines. Once everything was off, Barbie gave Julia fresh clothes and they left their room making a circle by the maternity and the nursery wing.


	3. 3rd Day of Christmas

Julia has been feeling better because she's taking antibiotics. She does little thing around the house to prepare Christmas. This will be the first Christmas that Barbie and her will be spending together, in their house. They planned to celebrate it alone, without their friends and family. Of course they are going to see them but not on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Julia is still very tired because of the medication that Dr. Marcela gave her. Barbie walked up the stairs to check if everything was good with her.

''_I feel alone downstairs; wanna come with me Mrs. Shumway? ''_

''_I do want to come, but I'm good here. ''_

''_You could stay in the living room. I'll bring you something to drink and to eat. ''_

''_Alright, I'll come. By the way, what are you doing downstairs; I hear stuff move and you going in and out of the house?''_

''_It's a surprise, you'll see. ''_

''_That's why you want me to come downstairs! ''_

''_Why am I going out with a journalist? ''_

''_You can't hide things from me. ''_

Barbie helped Julia to get up and to go down the stair. Once they were downstairs, Barbie blindfolded Julia's eyes and led her to the room next to the living room. He covered her eyes with his hands and asked her what she thinks it would be.

''_A…'' _Julia thought _''Barbie, I don't know, just show me. ''_

''_Alright, this time I won. ''_

He uncovered her eyes and right in front of her, there was a Christmas tree and gifts on the table next to it. There was also a big sign, ''Have a good recovery''. It's something that Peter wouldn't have done for her. She turns and kisses Barbie. This man was the only thing that kept her grounded when they were under the dome. Barbie held her tight in his arms; he doesn't want to leave her for anything in this big world. He kissed her back. He looked through her magical blue/ gray eyes and asked her if she wanted to have her recovery gift now. I let her go for a second and got the gift on the table. She sat on the couch in the living and Barbie gave her the tiny box. She wondered what it was. For the second time today she had no idea of what Barbie did. As a journalist it's hard to be surprise by something.

''_What is it? ''_

''_Open it! And don't ask! ''_

She opened the tiny box and there it was. There was a necklace; the kind of one that you can put picture in it. Barbie knew that Julia likes these kinds of littles things. Now even more since Barbie has to travel for his work. She will be able to have him with her at any time. She kissed him and looked him through the eyes.

''_I love you Mr. Barbara! Now you will always be with me. ''_

''_I knew that you would like it when I saw it at the jewellery in one of my trip. ''_

''_Where is it from? ''_

''_I bought it when I was in England last month. ''_

''_I love it! ''_

''_Do you want me to help you to put it on? ''_

''_Yes sure! ''_

Barbie helped Julia and kissed her. What Julia had caught isn't contagious anymore. It was contagious before she had the symptoms. Barbie asked Julia if she was feeling well enough to go out for diner. She looked at the clock and told Barbie that if she could sleep a little bit in before it will be ok. He asked her what she wanted to eat. She chose the restaurant and walked upstairs to sleep a little bit. She took her medication and felt asleep.

Barbie was so happy of the gift that he gave her. She looked happy and healthy; more than the other day. It's only being one day since she's out of the hospital. She doesn't sleep that good because of her heart condition. She's breathless and has trouble with her balance; that's why Barbie helps her walk. Barbie cleans the house while she was sleeping. Suddenly his phone rang.

''_Hello? ''_

''_Dale, how are you? How is Julia? Everything's alright''_

''_I'm good and Julia is alright! Why are you asking? ''_

''_I have spy son, somebody recognized you in the hospital yesterday. ''_

''_Oh, I see. Well I was there for Julia. She fainted and was very pale. ''_

''_Did they found was she had? ''_

''_Yeah she has Dysrhythmia and Meniere's disease. ''_

''_What is a Dysrhythmia and Meniere's disease. ''_

''_Dysrhythmia is a heart problem that cause problem breathing and Meniere's disease is a problem of liquid balance in the ears. That's why she's breathless and felt dizzy and then fainted.''_

''_Oh god, is she on medication or something? ''_

''_She is! It's strong medication so she's very tired. ''_

''_But she's back to normal, right? ''_

''_Kind of; well not totally back to normal but she ok! ''_

''_Alright, then take good care of her, tell her that I called and that I wish her a good recovery. ''_

''_I will, thanks dad for calling! ''_

''_See you soon son! ''_

The call ended. Don doesn't call often. He doesn't saw them in a month even if he lives in the same city. Barbie and he are not really close. But since Dale is the only thing that he has left and that he could perpetuate the Barbara's family with Julia, he cares about him. Don tries to get closer to his son, but not the right way. Barbie took his phone in his hands and called Don back.

''_Dad, it's me again! ''_

''_Yes, I'm listening. ''_

''_Why don't you come eat dinner with me and Julia? It would be great for her to see a person that likes her. We are going to the Rocky Mountain at 7pm. ''_

''_I will see! ''_

''_Come on, it's been 6 months since we are out of the dome and we have seen you only two times. You know that she will be the mother of your grandchildren soon... ''_

''… _Soon? ''_

''_Yeah, we talked about it and we want to have a baby in the next year. ''_

''_Well, I'll come. You said 7pm at the Rocky Mountain? ''_

''_Yes! ''_

''_Alright, see you there! ''_

''_See you there! ''_


	4. 4th Day of Christmas

Last night, Barbie and Julia went dinner with Don. Everything went well, they talked about everything and the fact that they wanted to have a baby in the next year and the fact that Julia is mentally getting ready to have a baby. Don is sure that they will both be amazing parent to this baby; the first born in the Barbara family. They also talked about Julia's hospitalization, which became the subject number one in the discussion. She has so much medication to take. After dinner they went home and went directly to bed because all the noise and the movement Julia got really tired so as Barbie.

The next morning, Julia woke up before Barbie; she took her medication with a bottle of water next to her side of the bed and took a book that she was reading before she got sick. She read until Barbie woke up. She was to concentrate to see that Barbie was looking at her since a little while.

''_Hey beautiful! ''_

''_Hey, man of my life! ''_ She bended over and kissed him.

''_Did you sleep well? ''_

''_Well, no; but better than the other nights. I'm still looking for my air sometimes. ''_

''_What are you reading? You look really into it! ''_

''_It's a book full of journalist photos with stories about how these picture were taken. Sometimes, its war pictures and others are happy events pictures. You know my kind of reading. ''_

''_Looks interesting! Are you feeling better today? ''_

''_Much better! I'm not going to run a marathon but I can feel that I have more energy. ''_

''_Awesome, do you want to do something? ''_

''_We certainly do need to go to the grocery store and I wanna send Christmas invitation and cards. Are you with me? ''_

''_Do I really have a choice? ''_

''_In fact, yes but no! ''_

Barbie smiled and kissed her. Barbie got up and prepared breakfast for both of them. After breakfast, Julia took a shower and Barbie made the list of the thing to get at the grocery store. Julia doubled check the list and they left. Once a the grocery, Julia and Barbie were took by surprise, they saw Norrie.

''_Nor? ''_

''_Julia? Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you, it's been so long! ''_

''_I know, how are you doing? Are you alone? ''_

''_I'm doing well and yes I'm alone Joe didn't wanted to come. How's your new house? ''_

''_It's amazing, we are very good there and everything is just great. ''_

''_Have you seen anyone else from the dome since? ''_

''_Not really! It looks like everybody moved far away from here! ''_

''_I can understand that. We stayed in Zenith so that's not really Chester's Mills, so we moved too. ''_

''_True. ''_

''_Are you alone? ''_

''_No Barbie is with me, I'm sure you'll see him soon; he went to get something at the meat counter. '' _

Barbie appeared in the back of Julia. He was looking at her since a little while and he was wondering with who she might be talking. Once there he realized that it was Norrie Calvert. Julia invited her, Joe and her mother Carolyn to come at their house on December 27th. That's when they will see their friends. Norrie said that they would probably be there.

''_I'll let you both finish your groceries and I'll send you a message for the December 27__th__. ''_

''_Do you still have my number? ''_

''_I think I do otherwise Joe have Barbie's number. ''_

''_Right, have a good day and a beautiful Christmas Nor. ''_

Norrie left and they both continued their groceries. Julia went to see if there was Christmas card, and there was some. She took two boxes of cards. When Barbie saw this his reaction was perplex.

''_That much? ''_

''_What? We will have them for next year! ''_

''_Oh, I thought that it was all for this year. ''_

''_We doesn't even know that much people, babe. ''_

''_That's what I thought! ''_

They paid everything and a stranger came to see Julia. She seemed so uncomfortable with this person; she wasn't safe around this person. Barbie got closer to hear what this person was saying to Julia.

''_I saw you in my dream the other day. You were there. I don't know you and you don't know me. You were sort of a leader for something but I don't know what and then you got sick. You caught a rare virus. I went to hospital to know who you were but you weren't there.'' _The stranger took Julia's face. _''I found you, help me! ''_

''_Hey, let her go. Back off! ''_

''_Don't try to take her from me mister. She needs to be with me. We will do big thing. ''_

''_No, she's my fiancée and she's staying with me.'' _Julia grabbed Barbie's arm like she's protecting herself from this person.

''We will see that. ''

The stranger rushed to Barbie and tried to punch hi but Barbie stopped him. The police arrived on the scene a minute later. An officer took care of Julia and the other made Barbie write what happen. The stranger was arrested.

''_We are so sorry about that Dale, you don't have to live this even more you fiancée Julia. She needs to calm down. Will she be ok with you at home or do you need more help? ''_

''_We will be fine, I'll take care of her and if she's not getting better I'll bring her to the hospital.''_

''_Alright, so you can go. ''_

Julia ran in Barbie's arm and cried. This was too much for her. He tried to calm her down a little bit but nothing to do. An officer stayed with them until a paramedic arrived. Once there they took them outside so she could breathe fresh air. She sat at the back of the ambulance, she was crying while holding Barbie tight in her arm.

''_Jules, let's forget about the Christmas cards for the day. We will go home and rest.''_ Barbie said to her. He also asked the paramedic if one of them could bring their car home. He would be sitting in the back seat with Julia. They couldn't because they had another call but a couple who heard Barbie asked and saw the scene said that they will do that for them. Barbie was so happy to see that there's still good people in this world.

The couple brought them home. Julia and Barbie were in the living room and Barbie was trying to calm Julia. After a while it worked. Julia kissed him and closed her eyes. She felt asleep on Barbie.


	5. 5th Day of Christmas

Julia is asking herself if their life will ever be normal. With everything happening to her and to Barbie, she begins to lose hope. She keeps thinking that if they ever have a child, this baby will have to go through all those events with them. She doesn't want this; she wants her kid to have a normal life. She spends most of her time outside, on the porch, thinking about her life and her new health problem. Everything was all new for her and it's hard to manage everything. She has a chance to have Barbie beside and with her to remind her to take her medication and to take care of her.

Outside, she's writing in a journal how she feels and what she thinks to clear her head. Barbie told her to do that; maybe this could help her go through this episode of her life. One she could read what she wrote in those days; as a journalist it's something that she loves doing. Barbie bought her a beautiful journal at the bookstore with a tree and flowers. He also printed a picture of them that his father took when they were free from the dome. It's a wonderful picture of them kissing in Zenith. Their very first kiss out in the world.

''_How's the writing doing? ''_

''_Oh hey! '' _Barbie appeared in her back. _''It's going fine. I love the picture that you put; us kissing in Zenith. It keeps me grounded. ''_

''_Have you write anything yet? ''_

''_Yeah, couple things… ''_

''_Good things? ''_

''_Yes and no but I had to write it so it could be out of my head. You can't read it, it's a secret! ''_

''_I want to know what you are going through, baby! ''_

''_You'll know one day, I promise! ''_

''_Alright, what do you want to eat? Are you hungry? ''_

''_Not really but for dinner it could be fish and rice. How does it sound to you? ''_

''_Sounds good to me! '' _He kissed her._ ''You look very well Mrs. Shumway. Who's taking care of you home? ''_

''_My fiancé, soon-to-be-husband Mr. Barbara! ''_

''_I know this guy, is he going to be out for a long time? ''_

''_Humm… he should be back any moment but I think we have time what for what I think you want to do… ''_

Barbie kissed Julia, hugged her so tight and held her in his arm. They kissed in the living room and in the stairs to finally end up in their bedroom having fun. Since Barbie saw that Julia was doing better, that's the only thing he was thinking about. He took her shirt off and she pulled his shirt off too. Both kissing on their bed; Barbie's phone ringing on the floor and Julia's journal on the living room couch. They had sex for the first time in a week; well since Julia is sick. The house telephone also rang and 15 minutes later, someone knocked on their door.

''_Barbie… ''_

''_What, babe? ''_

''… _It might be important! ''_

''_Maybe, but so what? ''_

''_Come on, go see, please! ''_

''_Alright, let me kissed you and when will be alone we will start where we left it! ''_

Barbie put his shirt and pants on and walked downstairs. He saw a silhouette in the front door. He said: ''one second, I'm coming! '' It was Don.

''_Dad, what are you doing here? ''_

''_Just passing through. Are you alone? ''_

''_Actually, you know now is not really a good time... ''_

''_is Julia ok? ''_

''_Oh my, she's fine! We were…hum, you know! ''_

''_Oh I see, well I'll leave you to it. ''_

''_I'll call you dad. ''_

''_Bye Dale, call me if there's any changes! ''_

''_I will! ''_

Barbie ran back up, locked the door and grabbed Julia. She was smiling because she heard the conversation from their bedroom and she would have killed to see Don's face when Barbie explained that is wasn't the right timing. They continued what they were doing. After it, Barbie prepared dinner and they ate. They also watched a movie all cuddled on the couch. It's also been a while since they watch a movie together, they were always too busy. Julia felt asleep on Barbie, he took her and brought her into their bed, where he laid down next to her and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and not sick. Everything looked normal for once.


	6. 6th Day of Christmas

Barbie was in the kitchen reading the newspaper that Julia left on the table. Every time she came home, she used to bring the next day newspaper. But since she doesn't work a colleague of her is coming every day to give her the copy that she have the right to have. Julia woke up; alone in her room. She stretched a little bit and put her slippers on before going down stairs to meet the man of her life, Dale Barbara.

''_Hey, baby, did you slept well? ''_

''_I did, for the first time in a while. ''_

''_I'm happy to hear this. '' _

Barbie gave a glass of water and Julia's medication to her. With all the making out last night, she slept well in Barbie's arms, first time since her accident and sickness. That's a sign that everything is going good. Every morning, Barbie prepares her medication so when she comes down, everything is ready.

''_I know that we talked about it but, are you really sure that we will be good parents? ''_

''_Why are you asking this question; of course we are. You'll be the greatest and hottest mommy that this child will ever have.''_

''_I guess I should believe you! ''_

''_What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about having children? ''_

''_Maybe… ''_

''_Why? ''_

''_I don't know. We will be fine parents. ''_

''_We will do our best and we won't be perfect like all the parents and yes, this will be the first baby that we will have around us so everything will be new. We will learn. ''_

''_You're right, nobody's perfect. We survive to the dome, raising a kid, how hard could it be? ''_

''_I like how you are thinking right now. ''_

Barbie kissed Julia and hugged her so tight. She couldn't run away from him. He's the man that unconsciously she's been looking for her entire life. She could believe that she found him. Julia realises now that marrying Peter was a mistake; she wasn't really happy with him. 6 months ago, she met Barbie in the dome and now they are taking about having a baby. Everything is going so fast, just like the time. But having a baby with Barbie is one of the things that their couple and life needs. They love each other so much.

In the living room, Julia is reading a book that Barbie got her. He is so ready to be a dad so he bought Julia a maternity and baby book. There's everything that she needs to know. Every time that he talks about their baby, his little eyes are all shiny and his heart is pimping fast. In the book there is thing to do to prepare your body to carry a baby and things that you need to do before trying to conceive. Julia read this entire section while Barbie was at work. When he got back she was stretching and doing the exercises that are in the book.

''_How you working out? ''_

''_Sort of, I read the book that you gave me. ''_

''_Which one? The pregnancy book? ''_

''_Yeah! ''_

''_Really, how do you find it? ''_

''_It's actually very good; everything is well written and well explain. I learned a lot from it. I'm doing what they called, the pre-pregnancy exercise. They said that it's good to prepare your body to carry a baby for nine month. ''_

''_Did you look the book until the end? ''_

''_Yeah, there's a part that I'm not quite ready now, so I skipped this part! ''_

''_How can you skipped a part of pregnancy? ''_

''_I mean, I will check it later. ''_

''_I think I know which part is it! ''_

''_The birth part! ''_

''_Too much information for now, but I like the book. It's going to help us both during my pregnancy. '' _


	7. 7th Day of Christmas

On the seventh day of Christmas

Out in the city, Julia is doing some shopping for things that they might need in the next week. When she got sick, she was covering the snowstorm that was coming for the newspaper. She forgot about one of the aisle she got face to face with Grace. They work in the same office. Grace asked Julia how she was doing and questioned her about her new health problem. Julia answered that it's hard; that her and Barbie are living one day at a time; every day is different than the previous one. They both talked about the journal and now about everyone are missing her and want news about her. Julia is one of the most respected people in the office.

_«You should come by one time! When are you coming back? »_

_«I know; I miss everyone as well. Clarence came to give me the journal the other day. That was kind of her. »_

_«She said that she didn't saw you? »_

_«I was in bed, dale took it for me. »_

_«Oh I see! » reacted Grace «Will you come by? »_

_«I will, maybe tomorrow, don't tell anyone! »_

_«Alright, see you 'maybe' tomorrow. Take care of you! »_

Grace gave Julia a hug. Without Julia, there is no life in the office. Julia is always the one making fun of the other, talking and laughing. As soon as Julia turned the corner of the aisle, her phone rang; it was Barbie. Why was he calling her?

_«Hey babe! »_

_«Julia, thank god you're safe! »_

_«Hold on, what's going on? »_

_«The snowstorm, remember? »_

_«Yes? »_

_«It's happening now! »_

_«Barbie, slow down! »_

_«I want you to stay where you are! »_

_«I will! »_

_«There is cars accident everywhere. I thought that you were in one of them. »_

_«See I'm fine, I'm at the grocery store. I will stay there. Is it alright with you? »_

No answers

_«BARBIE? »_

Nothing!

_«The number you have dial is not in service, please check the number and try your call again.»_

Because of the snowstorm, all communications were cut. Julia was at a good place. Barbie must freak out, alone home, thinking of her.

_«I just hope he doesn't do something stupid. »_

_«Julia, are you alright? »_

_«Yes, Grace! »_

_«If you feel sick, just tell me! »_

_« I will, I just hope that this snowstorm won't last more than 2 hours. »_

_«Do you need your medication anytime soon? »_

_«In 2 hours! »_

_«What will happen after that? »_

_«My heart will start pumping faster and I could collapse. »_

_«You should be the first one to go out when we will be able to. You NEED your medication! »_

_«I'll be fine for 2 hours; I just hope Dale doesn't do anything crazy. »_

_«He will be fine! »_

_«I hope! »_

Lights went off and the security lights opened. Children were crying because of the darkness. Julia helped a mother that was trying to calm down her two kids. Grace covered the news from the inside. She talked to the people who were in with them. Some people recognised Julia. They knew that they were going to be ok. She survived the dome; so a snowstorm must be nothing.

_«You are Julia Shumway right? From the dome? »_ asked a little girl.

_«Yes, I am! »_

_«Is this situation freaking you out? »_

_«Naturally it doesn't but for personal reason it does! »_

_«Can I stay with you? »_

_«Of course you can but you parents must be looking for you. »_

_«No, I came here by myself! » _

_«Alright, what's your name? »_

_«My name is Fleur! »_

_«Wow, you have a wonderful name! »_

_«I'm 10 years old and I'm from Zenith! »_

_«Are you born here? »_

_«Yeah! »_

_«Do you know my story? »_

_«I do, I like you a lot. I'm following news about and from you since before the dome. »_

_«You're a real fan! »_

_«Yeah» _smiled Fleur. _«How come you don't write anymore? »_

_«Because I got sick! »_

_«Really? »_

_«Truthfully, yes. »_

_«Do you have kids? »_

_«No! »_

_«Do you want some? »_

_«Yes, but why are you asking me this? »_

_«Because I think that you could be a good mother. I wish you could be mine. »_

_«I'm sure your mother is a great one too. But thanks, I hope I will be a good one. »_

Fleur put her head on Julia's legs and fell asleep. 1 hour later, Julia woke up. Grace was sitting in from of her.

_«Did something change outside? » _asked Julia.

_«Some guys went out to get snow off the cars. »_

_«We will be able to go home? »_

_«I think so, who is this young lady? »_

_«It's Fleur, a fan of mine! »_

_«Good! »_

_«I'll give her a ride home! »_

Lights came back. Julia looked at her phone. 6 missed calls from Barbie.

_«Barbie, I'm good! I was asleep! »_

_«Are you coming back? »_

_«Yes, as soon as possible! »_

_«Alright honey! »_

_«I love you! » _told Julia.


	8. 8th Day of Christmas

On the eighth day of Christmas

The snowstorm that hit pretty hard Zenith, Julia got home in time for her medication. Barbie was worried that she wasn't going to make it.

The next morning, the electricity was down again. Barbie cut some apples and oranges. A morning without coffee is not a good coffee. Both of them were sitting on the couch looking at each other and holding each other tight.

''_Julia, do you remember what you said to me at the hospital? ''_

''_About what? ''_

''_About us! ''_

''_Oh yeah, I want us to get married soon! ''_

''_That's right; do you know when you want to get married? ''_

''_I think so! ''_

''_Are you going to tell me?''_

''_I want us to get married at the end of January! ''_

''_There's going to have snow! ''_

''_I know. ''_

''_This will not be a normal wedding! ''_

''_Are we normal? ''_

''_You have a point! ''_

''_That's why I want to get married at the end of January. ''_

Both of them were just sitting on the couch reading. It's been awhile since they read together. But Barbie definitely got something on his mind; he had to tell Julia something. She have the right to know what was on his mind especially when it concern both of them. Barbie closed his book and dropped it on the table.

''_Something's wrong? ''_

''_No, I have something to tell you. ''_

Julia closed her book and looked over to Barbie.

''_I quitted my job, Jules? ''_

''_Why did you do that? ''_

''_I wanted to! ''_

''_You didn't answer my question! ''_

''_Because that this would be better for both of us. ''_

''_Better, how? Now you don't have a job! ''_

''_I do, I have a new job! ''_

''_Where? ''_

''_At John's restaurant. ''_

''_Wow, and when did you planned to tell me? When did this happen? ''_

''_I was going to tell you when it was official, and everything went official yesterday. ''_

''_So what do you do at the restaurant! ''_

''_I assign table! ''_

''_Good, but I thought that you loved your other job! ''_

''_I did but with kids and you it's going to be hard if anything happens to me. ''_

''_I want you to know that I never nor ever asked you to did this decision. ''_

''_I know, I'm better with my decision now. ''_

''_If you are than I am. ''_

''_I love you Julia Shumway-soon-to-be-Barbara! ''_

''_Wow that was long but I liked it. ''_

Julia felt asleep on Barbie's legs. While she was sleeping, Barbie looked at her. He could never get enough of watching her sleeps; she looks so peaceful and calm. By the time that the movie ends, it was 5pm. He took the phone that was on the table, Julia's. When he opened it, he saw the cutest picture of them that Norrie took when they reunited after the dome in front of Don's house in Zenith. It's both of them kissing in the front of the door. It's such a lovely picture. Barbie kissed her forehead.

''_Wanna eat pizza? ''_

''_I do! ''_

''_Alright, I'll get it deliver here! ''_

''_Good so I can stay on your leg; right here. ''_

''_Yes you do! ''_

Julia placed her arms around Barbie and looked him in the eyes and said : _''I couldn't ask for more. Here and now, this is perfect. ''_ Suddenly, she felt nauseous. She sat on the couch and went in the bathroom. Barbie followed her.

''_Are you ok?'' _asked Barbie. _''Can I come in? ''_

Julia was vomiting and was pale. Barbie held her hair and made circle in her back. He prepared her a glass of water and a towel.

''_Are you alright? ''_

''_I think so! ''_

''_Is it your medication? ''_

''_No that can't be it. ''_

''_So I guess it's nothing! ''_

''_No I think I know what it is. ''_

''_What? ''_

She looked down her stomach. _''BABY! ''_

''_You think! ''_

''_What else could it have been! ''_

He kissed her. If it's true he will be that happiest and luckiest man in the whole world.

''_We should check that tomorrow, don't you think? ''_

''_Yes, definitely! ''_

''_I love you! ''_


	9. 9th Day of Christmas

On the ninth day of Christmas

At the pharmacy, looking for pregnancy tests; there's a wall full of it. Which one should they chose? They both want to be really sure about if it's positive or negative.

''_Barbie, there's like 50 brands of tests, do you know anything about pregnancy tests? ''_

''_Why should I know something, that's your department. ''_

''_True! ''_

Barbie looked Julia in her magical blue eyes and replaced her hair from her face. They both looked down to Julia's flat stomach and Barbie put his hands on it.

''_If the test is positive, I'll be the luckiest man; a wonderful an beautiful fiancé and a baby. What can I ask more? ''_

''_What if it's negative? ''_

''_Then we will try another time but I'll still be the luckiest man cause I have you.''_

Julia kissed Barbie. The pharmacist, , saw from behind his counter that they were kissing. He also saw that they were both lost with all the different brands and everything. They were both really in love with each other. He recognizes them; he saw them on TV. He made a sign to his colleague that he was going to help them.

''_Do you need help with something? ''_

''_Yes, we definitely do! ''_answered Julia.

''_Is it your first time? ''_

''_For me it is! '' _said Barbie.

''_For me too! We are both excited. '' _said Julia looking to Barbie with a weird look.

''_Really? ''_

''_We'll talk later. ''_

''_So what do you need Mrs. Shumway? ''_

''_I don't know, you tell me. ''_

''_How far do you think you are? ''_

''_Maybe one week! ''_

''_I got what you need! ''_

Dr. Cloverfield gave Julia two tests. He said to her to do the cheapest one and if it's positive than to do the expensive one. Then she'll be set. Barbie was there listening to what he was saying to Julia. The Dr. also asked Julia of she had any symptoms or problems. She said that she had nausea and headache. He also asked her if she is taking any medication. She said yes and he did a checkup of the medication wasn't doing anything to the baby or could affect her pregnancy. Julia paid her things and took the recommendation that the Doc told her. She and Barbie got in the car.

''_Are you mad or something? ''_

''_What was that comment? ''_

''_What? ''_

'' _The 'for me it's the first time' and the 'really? ''_

''_Oh, that I'm so sorry Julia! ''_

''_For the record, yeah, it's the first time for me too. Peter and I never wanted to have kids; we wanted to focus on our career. I'm scared as you.''_

''_Didn't think before talking. I'm sorry Jules. ''_

''_For now, your 'sorry' means nothing to me! That judgement that you did Barbie; it was rude and mean. It's not because I was married before that it's not my first time. ''_

''_Are you going to be mad at me for a long time? ''_Julia clicked her seat belt and tears felt down her cheeks. _''What can I say to you more than I'm sorry? I didn't want to hurt you I swear, I would never do that Jules and you know it baby. ''_

''_Just drive, let's go home. ''_

''_I won't be! ''_

''_BARBIE, I won't ask you again. ''_

Barbie started the car. He knew that what he just did was a horrible mistake. He tried to comfort her with his hands on her leg but she put his hands away from her. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was trying to hide it. Once home, Julia went upstairs on their room, closed the door and cried on the bed. Barbie sat down beside the bedroom door. He heard her cry and cried too. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do. After 45 minutes, he decided that he should go see Julia that was still crying in their room.

''_Julia, sweet honey, I'm sorry; I've been a complete idiot to say something like that. It breaks my heart to hear you cry like this. I promise you that something like that will never happen again. All I want is to be with you and to take care of you. I love you more than anything. ''_

''_That's true you've been a complete idiot.'' _smiled Julia. _''I love you too baby. ''_

''_I want you to kiss me right now, ok? Let's put this all behind us and I do remember that you have a test or two to do. ''_

''_Ok and yes, I do! ''_

Julia kissed Barbie; he wiped her face from her tears. They both went out of the room; Barbie went in the entrance to get the bag from the pharmacy. Barbie gave the first test to Julia. She did it. Results: positive. Julia got out of the bathroom with joy tears in her eyes; Barbie instantly knew that it was positive. Julia couldn't stop smiling. They kissed for a long minutes and Barbie kissed her flat stomach. He gave her the second one and the second one was also positive. She really was pregnant of Barbie. Looks like their plans for the New Year are on the way. A New life and a new baby Shumway-Barbara!


	10. 10th Day of Christmas

**DAY 10**

''_Hey Julia, I was thinking, hum, should we invited the others for Christmas? ''_

''_Who are you calling 'The others'? ''_

''_You know, Norrie, Carolyn, Joe, Sam, James Jr and my dad! ''_

''_All at the same time? ''_ said Julia all surprised.

''_Yeah, that's the reason why we bought a bigger house; to have everyone in it. ''_

''_Yeah, but I thought that you wanted to spend Christmas with me; just me! ''_

''_Is that what you want honey? ''_

''_Kind of but it could be nice to have everyone around. We could tell them about you know what! ''_

''You want to tell them now? ''

''Why not, we could also tell them that I'm at the beginning of my pregnancy and that anything could happen and that nothing is sure yet. ''

''But nothing will happen to you because we are going to be very careful and caring. ''

''Oh, we will! ''

Barbie pulled Julia closer to him. He looked her in the eyes. He never gets bored of her magical eyes. He touched Julia's stomach and kissed her. He put his two knees down and kissed her flat belly.

''_It's been only a day that we know that you are in there and that you exist but we love you so much little baby. You are the proof that we are in love. '' _

As soon as Barbie finished talking, Julia smiled from ear to ear. Barbie got closer to her stomach and whispered:

''_You are going to have the best mommy in the whole world… I hope you know that, so don't be too hard on her. I love you! ''_

Julia took Barbie's face; guided him to stand up in front of her. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his lips. He played in her hair and kissed her in her neck; right behind her left ear.

''_You should probably call everyone if you want them to be here on Christmas Day! ''_

''_But right now, I just want to stay right here with you. '' _He pulled closer again. Now air can go through them.

''_Barbie, stop! Go call everyone, please and after we will cuddle each other. ''_

''_You promise? ''_

''_Totally! What are we eating on Christmas day? ''_ asked Julia.

''_I don't know, what do you naturally eat? ''_

''_Turkey, but I'm tired of eating the same thing years after years. ''_

''_We could eat sushi? ''_

''_Sushi, why not! ''_

''_I'll asked everybody to bring something! ''_

''_Good! ''_

Julia gave him the phone. He left the room, he went in the kitchen. Julia took the basket full of clean clothes and began to fold it while watching TV. At the same time, she realized that in a year she will be folding little baby clothes; actually, 9 months. She stopped everything and put her two hands on her belly. She couldn't believe that it was this easy to be pregnant. Everything was way too easy. Suddenly she remembered what she said to Grace at the grocery store. She stood up and went in the kitchen.

''_Barbie, I'm going to my office. I promised Grace that I would go. ''_

''_Ok baby, be safe! ''_

''_We will! See I said 'we will'! ''_

Julia drove to her office. In front of her office, she was stressed of the reaction of the other when they will see her. She opened the door. Grace was the first to see her.

''_JULIA SHUMWAY, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come. ''_

''_OMG JULIA, are you alright, it's so good to see you! '' _said Claire, one of the colleague of Julia.

''_Thank you, I'm better but it's hard to deal with health problems but Dale helps me a lot.''_

''_Oh yeah, that handsome guy that I met the other day!''_ said Clarence.

''_Yeah, that's my man! ''_

''_As you can see everyone is doing well! '' _explained Grace.

''_Yeah we were all worried about you! '' _reacted Claire.

Grace told everyone that she was there. They all came to see her in her office. She explained to everyone her disease and explained the situation.

_'__'Oh, also, I'm getting married at the end of January. ''_  
><em>''CONGRATULATIONS! '' They all said together.<em>  
><em>''Did he proposed? '' asked Claire<em>  
><em>''No we decided together to get married. ''<em>  
><em>''Well that's good news. ''<em>replied Grace.  
><em>''We are happy for you two. ''<em>Said one of the guy who works at the journal.  
><em>''When are you coming back to work? ''<em>asked Clarence.  
><em>''We miss you. ''<em>reacted Claire.  
><em>''I miss all of you too, but I don't know when I'll be coming back to work but I will come back. ''<em>

Everybody was happy to hear that she will be back as soon as she's feeling better. She stayed a little while than she had to go back home to see Barbie. Before leaving, she got a group hug from her colleague. She told everybody that they were more than welcome to come visit her at her place.

''_Barbie, I'm home! ''_

''_And I'm done with all the calls! ''_

''_Who's in? ''_

''_Carolyn, Norrie, James and my dad! ''_

''_What about Joe and Sam? ''_

''_Joe is spending Christmas with his family and Sam has extra hours at the hospital. ''_

''_Alright! ''_

''_So, what about your promised me earlier. ''_

''_Let's go, catch me if you can! ''_

She started to run around, Barbie was chasing her. Once he got her, he kissed her and brought her to their bedroom.


	11. 11th Day of Christmas

That day, Barbie woke up before Julia. He wanted everything to be perfect. It's their first Christmas together; everything needed to be perfect. This year it's all about first time. First Christmas together. First house. First baby.

He prepared a breakfast while Julia was still sleeping upstairs. He did coffee but remembered that since she's pregnant she can't have coffee. He thoughts: _''Julia. No coffee. Well that's going to be a hard part for me. Julia without her coffee, how am I going to deal with this? ''_ He got back to their bedroom and saw that Julia was still asleep.

''_Merry Christmas Eve angel of mine! ''_

''_Hum, merry Christmas Eve! ''_

''_Are you hungry? ''_

''_I'm starving! What did you prepared? ''_

'' _I made us some muffins and fruits plate. ''_

''_Oooh wow! ''_

''_I actually did coffee but I remembered that we have to pass on that for a little while. ''_

''_Well that's going to be hard! ''_

''_Oh yeah, I'm fully aware of that! ''_

Ha gave her, her medication with an orange juice glass. As soon as she smelled the orange she felt nauseous.

''_Take this away please, Barbie! ''_

''_What? Why? ''_

''_Just take it ok! ''_

''_You like orange juice, right? ''_

''_When I'm not pregnant I do. Looks like my hormones are messing with my brain.''_

''_Alright, do you want a glass of water instead?''_

''_yes baby! ''_

Barbie got up and poured Julia a glass of water from the bathroom.

''_Baby, I'm sorry, I ruined everything you planned. ''_

''_Actually, I'm going to be very honest, yes, you did ruined everything. ''_

''_So sorry! ''_

''_I wanted everything to be perfect! ''_

''_I'm sure that it was the intention.''_

''_You're pregnant and I have to deal with your changing mood and everything so that's fine. I love you no matter what! ''_

''_Alright, I love you too. ''_

Barbie kissed Julia and she kissed him back. He took a strawberry and put it in Julia's mouth. He cut a muffin in half and put butter on it. They were still hot. Julia took half of one and ate fruits.

''_That was excellent baby. We both appreciate it. ''_

''_My two babies. ''_

He pushed Julia on the bed. She felt on her back. He kissed her little belly and put little kisses all the way to her forehead. She smiled. She laughed. This man was all she ever imagined. She was happy with him, more than with Peter. The fact that she's having his baby is just a proof that she really loves him and that she's happy.

''_Yesterday, my colleague asked me when I was going back to work! ''_

''_What did you say to them? ''_

''_I told them that I didn't know. ''_

''_Did you told them about the baby? ''_

''_Of course not! But I did say that we were getting married. You should meet them some day. ''_

''_I will, one day! ''_

Barbie got all the breakfast downstairs. Julia went in the shower. This was the perfect timing for wrapping her gift. He bought her a necklace that he wants her to wear at their wedding. He also booked a photographer this special day. Julia got downstairs ready to make sushi for the next day. Barbie came in the kitchen and gave her, her present.

''_We said no gift! ''_

''_I know! ''_

''_But… ''_

''_Just open it! ''_

She began with the card. She saw the business card of the photographer. She started to cry. She was so happy that Barbie did that for them. Her hormones were once again playing with her brain. She also opened the tiny box that contained the necklace. There was a wonderful, all shiny necklace.

''_I will definitely wear it at the wedding. Thanks baby! ''_

''_You're welcome! ''_

''_Here's yours! ''_

Julia gave him her present. He opened the first one. There was a cup and it was written: _''She's pregnant so I drink coffee for 2! ''_ Barbie laughed because it's going to be the situation for the next 9 months. The second gift was a shirt for his new job. We could read on it: _new daddy in training. _

''_when did you had time to shop for that Jules? ''_

''_Yesterday! ''_

''_Well thank you! ''_

''_Love you. ''_

''_Can I ask you a question? ''_

''_yeah anything! ''_

''_Can I drink coffee around you? '' _asked Barbie.

''_Sure you can but you have to give me a sip every time. That won't kill me. ''_

''_We'll do that! ''_

Both of them are talking about anything because it's Christmas Eve. They were getting ready to have their friends over the day after. They said that they were eating sushi. They had to do them. Later in the afternoon, Barbie and Julia were sitting in the living room; they finished preparing the sushi.

''_Baby? ''_

''_What? ''_

''_I'm starving? ''_

''_Really but you eat all afternoon long? ''_

''_I know but I'm eating for two. ''_

''_That's true. Do you want to go out? ''_

''_Could be fun! ''_

''_What do you feel like? ''_

''_Burgers and fries! ''_

''_Let's go! ''_


End file.
